


Ssshh

by akanyanen



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo is a bit drunk and in search of a quickie. A result of a chat conversation with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ssshh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/gifts).



“Sshhh,” Ryo slurs at him. His knee digs into Ohkura’s thigh when he tries to swing it over and Ohkura yelps. 

“Oww, what the hell?“ Ohkura tries to glare up at him. 

“Tacchon,” Ryo leans down and kisses him messy and wet, sucking on his bottom lip. Ohkura can taste the left over alcohol on Ryo’s breath, he can smell the bar smoke and that annoys him—he’s been trying to quit, damn it. 

“Let me…” Ryo is distracted with trying to pull Ohkura’s T-shirt off. He lacks finesse and he doesn’t mean to but every time he struggles and shifts, he is just barely grazing their groins together. It’s teasing, fleeting, and annoys Ohkura (a lot of things do this late at night when he should be sleeping instead of dealing with Ryo molesting him). 

Ryo smirks, pleased with himself, when the shirt comes off; he stops wiggling but seems to have realized that Ohkura is hard. Ohkura’s hair is even more messed up from the shirt and his eyes dart away from Ryo’s when he realizes that the dopey grin Ryo has is something like a drunken epiphany. 

He makes an almost inaudible sound when Ryo rocks forward, on purpose this time, against him. 

Ryo’s hands are all over, clumsy and imprecise but they’re somehow hot. Touching in places that steal reactions from Ohkura: small noises, his hands fisting in the fabric of Ryo’s shirt. Ryo tries to drink it all in, still rocking against Ohkura in short, sharp movements. 

He leans down, most of his weight on one arm, and sloppily kisses his way across Ohkura’s collarbone, up the length of his neck and stops behind his ear. 

“Ryo,” Ohkura breathes, his voice barely audible, and he starts pushes his hips up to meet Ryo‘s. 

“So hot,” Ryo pants against Ohkura’s ear, “want to-“  
Ryo doesn’t finish the thought and abruptly stops every thing; Ohkura bites his lip against a frustrated sound. Ryo scoots down his legs, and it seems like he has something in mind but Ohkura is impatient and just wants to get off now. 

Ohkura shoots him a questioning look and Ryo ignores it. 

 

“I want to hear you…” Ryo trails off at the end, distracted by pulling Ohkura’s boxers off and getting a hand around his cock, his eyes flicking up to watch Ohkura’s face as he starts to stroke. 

The boxers only made it to just above his knees, and Ohkura could comment about Ryo’s inability to focus on more than one thing but he is doing a good job at giving him a hand job. Ohkura decides he can let it slide this one time.

Ryo watching him so intently makes Ohkura's face flush red, and it is getting even harder to not moan. His breathing gets faster and ragged when Ryo finds a good rhythm, squeezing the tip of his cock and thumbing the slit at random. Ohkura’s legs jerk and his breath catches over and over again.

He feels hot all over and Ryo’s other hand pins down his hip, unconsciously rubbing there. Ohkura’s eyes squeeze shut and he tries to get his breathing under control, deep breaths and slow exhales. 

Ohkura feels Ryo shift around, hears the mattress creak, but is still unprepared for a wet something surrounding his cock and a loud groan is ripped from him.

He doesn’t count that as giving into Ryo. He’s the one who is getting sucked off after all. 

Ryo watches him as he slides his mouth up and down. His gaze locked with Ohkura’s and somehow it’s a little too intense; Ohkura has to look away. The hands he had wrapped in Ryo’s shirt move and curl into Ryo’s hair. He grips tightly so his hands don’t shake when Ryo deep throats him. 

Ryo moans around him and Ohkura looks back down, unintentionally groaning when he sees Ryo stroking himself at the same time. 

“Ryo. Ryo,” Ohkura warns, his voice strained. Ohkura presses his head back into the pillow and he’s so, so, close. His hands pull at Ryo’s hair but Ryo doesn’t stop, curling a hand around the base of Ohkura’s cock and stroking at the same time, lips sliding down to meet his fist.

Ohkura presses his hips forward but all of a sudden Ryo’s mouth is gone and his hand is squeezing, stopping him from coming. 

Ohkura makes an unintelligible noise of frustration and he glares, still panting, at Ryo.

“Not yet,” Ryo’s lips are swollen and his hair is rumpled, “I want you to come while I fuck you.” It’s slurred and Ryo stumbles over his words; Ohkura would laugh at him (or look horrified) normally but somehow the way Ryo’s looking at him makes the idea appealing (Or maybe Ryo’s an ass and Ohkura just wants to come).

Ohkura shivers then curses, colorfully, and reaches in the bedside drawer and shoves things at Ryo. 

“Hurry up.” Ohkura sounds grumpy but let’s Ryo kiss him anyways. 

His boxers are pulled all the way off and Ryo kneels between his leg, his hands fumble with the tube and he loses the cap somewhere in the sheets. 

Ohkura manages to laugh at Ryo, on principle. 

Ryo ignores him in favor of squeezing the lube onto his fingers, and a good portion ends up on the bed. Ohkura sucks in a breath when Ryo slides one finger in. Ryo shifts forward and sucks a mark on his neck, too drunk to worry about being inconspicuous, he curls his finger and listens to Ohkura’s barely-there noises. 

Ryo presses a second finger in suddenly and Ohkura swallows thickly, rocking back against Ryo’s hand. He doesn’t hear what Ryo is mumbling, whispering against his ear, but once he starts paying attentions he realizes just how lewd and vulgar Ryo is when aided by alcohol. He catches words, “Ohkura” and things like “fuck, so hot”, and can’t help the way he wantonly tilts his hips back against Ryo’s hand as he presses a third finger in.

“Want you now,” Ryo mumbles, eyes bright and lips sliding against Ohkura’s jaw.  
“Just do it,” Ohkura grunts, turning his head to kiss Ryo, open mouthed and hot. He slides his tongue in and muffles the small noise Ryo makes when he presses in, hard and hot. 

Ryo exhales harshly against his ear, waiting, not moving, until Ohkura’s fingernails stop cutting into his bicep and Ohkura shifts his hips, trying to get Ryo to move. Then Ryo doesn’t waste time, pulling out and pressing back in again, squeezing his eyes shut and sucking harshly on Ohkura’s jaw as he moves faster. 

“I’ve wante—“ Ryo’s breath hitches and his hips snap forward, “so long.” Ryo’s muttering things against his ear, and he doesn’t shut up. Ohkura can’t understand half of what he’s saying but when he does catch words they’re possessive, dirty, and make Ohkura roll his hips back to meet Ryo’s. 

“Moan,” Ryo demands his hand squeezes Ohkura’s cock and he strokes roughly.  
Ohkura complies only because Ryo being domineering like this, so different from normal, is hot. Ryo shifts and starts rocking their hips together again, hands on Ohkura’s waist and something about the angle is different and it has Ohkura making low, small, gasps every time Ryo thrusts in. 

“Louder,” Ryo whispers it, soft against his ear and Ohkura can’t catch his breath; he’s gasping and making an embarrassing noise as he comes with his hands gripping Ryo’s shoulders. Ryo echoes his noise and makes a few feeble thrusts, pace faltering as he comes. 

Ryo pulls out and ties off the condom, he shoves it in the trash bin. He flops down, boneless, half on top of Ohkura and curls a hand into his hair, leaving tired, soft, kisses on his shoulder. Ohkura only tolerates it because he’s tired; it would be too much effort to shove Ryo off.


End file.
